


Жизнь в ожидании

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: По личным обстоятельствам [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: На Нирауан пришла зима и превратила планету в царство снега и льда, замершее в напряженном ожидании.





	Жизнь в ожидании

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Часть 6 цикла «По личным обстоятельствам». Время действия — 9 ПБЯ, день битвы при Билбринджи  
> 2\. Автор отчасти нашел вдохновение в [стихах](http://ctuxu.diary.ru/p215784479.htm)

Это была скверная зима. Локальные конфликты, которые приходилось решать, подчас с помощью грубой силы, неурожай на нескольких крупных аграрных планетах, из-за которого цены на продовольствие взлетели до небес, и вдобавок ко всему — отвратительная погода. Нирауан и без того не слишком радовал глаз своими пейзажами, а зимой и вовсе превращался в мерзлую пустыню. Белый снег укрывал степь и на горизонте почти сливался с сероватым небом. Обычно при холодной погоде облака рассеиваются, но в этом сезоне небо было затянуто ими почти каждый день. Снег шел не переставая, а среднесуточная температура неумолимо падала, словно проверяла на выносливость старую крепость и ее обитателей. В итоге дошло до того, что все работы на открытом воздухе пришлось свернуть, а лишний персонал отправить на корабли или на другие подконтрольные Империи Руки планеты. В крепости на Нирауане осталась лишь горстка людей и чиссов. 

Последние радовались погоде как дети, с придыханием говорили, что теперь Нирауан прекрасен и похож на Ксиллу. Несмотря на запрет, они регулярно выбирались из теплых помещений, уходили гулять по снегу под пронизывающим ветром и предаваться воспоминаниям о родине. Глядя на них, люди крутили пальцем у виска и наливали себе еще горячего кафа. И те и другие, впрочем, скучали из-за отсутствия развлечений и бродили по обычно густонаселенной крепости, подобно призракам.

В целях экономии отапливали только помещения с постоянным пребыванием живых существ, в коридорах стояла прохлада. Обитатели крепости не расставались с шинелями и теплыми куртками и накидывали их каждый раз, как покидали свой кабинет или комнату. Большинство старалось не делать этого без крайней необходимости, поэтому, когда адмиралу Парку захотелось размять ноги, он не встретил в коридорах ни одной живой души. Только заправленные антифризом дроиды деловито сновали по своим делам.

Адмирал пребывал в меланхоличном состоянии духа. Странный выдался день. Стоило Парку открыть любой файл, как мысли разбегались. Сосредоточиться не получалось ни на текущих делах, ни на планах на будущее, ни на сводках из разных концов галактики. Сердце терзала неясная тревога, словно где-то происходило нечто ужасное и непоправимое, чему невозможно было помешать. Оставив попытки симулировать продуктивность, Парк накинул на плечи теплую черную шинель, вышел из кабинета и принялся бездумно бродить по коридорам в надежде, что непонятное чувство уйдет.

Проходя по одному из переходов, он услышал крики во дворе позади крепости. Подойдя к окну, он увидел смешанную толпу — порядка полусотни людей и чиссов. Они галдели, размахивали руками и яростно что-то друг другу доказывали. Из близлежащих ангаров и складов им на помощь уже спешили другие представители обоих видов. Они еще не знали, что случилось, но некоторые на всякий случай уже захватили с собой тяжелые предметы. «Только этого не хватало», — с тоской подумал Парк. Завернувшись в шинель и подняв воротник, он вышел на улицу.

Едва он появился во дворе, как его окружили люди и чиссы, наперебой рассказывая свою версию событий и требуя справедливости. Истории различались в деталях, но в целом удалось установить следующее.

Выдался один из редких дней, когда температура временно передумала убивать все живое, а солнце выглянуло из-за туч. Несколько чиссов пригласили своих человеческих друзей предаться старинной забаве: сражению в снежной крепости. Люди согласились и позвали еще приятелей, инородцы ответили тем же. В итоге во дворе собралась компания примерно из тридцати взрослых, относительно разумных существ, с восхищением взиравших на стены заранее построенной чиссами крепости. Задачей нападавших — эту роль взяли на себя люди — было захватить или разрушить крепость. Защитники, разумеется, старались этого не допустить. В качестве снарядов предполагалось использовать спрессованный в шары снег. Поначалу все шло отлично. Разгоряченные люди со смехом пытались штурмовать стены под градом снежков защитников и отвечали встречным огнем. Потом кто-то заметил валявшиеся неподалеку осколки упавшей с крыши сосульки, засунул их в середину своих снежков и открыл огонь по противнику. Возмущенная этим противная сторона немедленно усовершенствовала свои снежки таким же образом. В итоге игра превратилась в нешуточную потасовку, а на снегу появились капли крови. Стали раздаваться взаимные оскорбления, отдельные индивиды начали распускать руки.

Финальную стадию этого скандала и застал Парк. Люди кричали о коварстве инородцев, чиссы отвечали, что их военная доктрина не позволила бы им так подло поступить, и тыкали пальцами в людей. При этом синекожие воины скромно умалчивали о том, что именно несогласие с военной доктриной их народа стало причиной их пребывания на Нирауане. Пара выбежавших на шум офицеров призывала тех и других к порядку. Раненые с обеих сторон вопили громче всех, показывая синяки, разбитые головы, окровавленные платки и выбитые зубы.

Стоя посреди бушующего моря гнева, Парк молча смотрел на снег. Претензий и свидетельств с обеих сторон он почти не слышал. Все его внимание было приковано к свежим каплям крови на снегу. Определить, кому она принадлежит: чиссу или человеку, — мог только анализ. Парк сделал несколько шагов по кровавому следу. Толпа вокруг расступилась, но продолжала что-то доказывать.

— Тихо, — спокойно сказал Парк.

Люди и чиссы разом смолкли и замерли, уставившись на него. Парк заложил руки за спину и подошел к большому округлому пятну. Он смотрел на пятно и чувствовал, что ужасно устал. Устал от зимы, от бесконечного административного ада, от этой планеты, от своего окружения. Ему мучительно захотелось взять первый попавшийся корабль и гнать его на максимальной скорости далеко-далеко до тех пор, пока гипердвигатель не закипит. Улететь — и не важно куда. Но он, конечно, знал куда. В Империю, где обожаемый командир громит врагов. Его кампания вошла в решающую стадию, и ему не помешает помощь Парка.

Солнце вышло из-за облака и заставило снег под ногами сверкать. Красное на сияющем белом. Белом, как гранд-адмиральский китель. 

Парка охватило нехорошее предчувствие, но он прогнал его. Это просто снег, кровь и глупость. А он всего лишь устал. Устал и очень соскучился. Сила, видения, предчувствия — это все ерунда, а он — старый дурак, который пялится на снег, когда подчиненные ждут его решения.

Отвернувшись от кровавого пятна, адмирал окинул собравшихся строгим взглядом.

— Всем участникам потасовки — два наряда вне очереди. Пострадавших — в лазарет, но их это тоже касается. Больше никаких игр, раз не умеете развлекаться как цивилизованные существа. Это все. Разойтись, — приказал он.

Понурившись, участники потешной баталии направились к крепости. По пути они продолжали тихонько ругать друг друга и еще тише — решение Парка. Тот не стал прислушиваться. Словно какая-то необоримая сила притягивала его взгляд к окровавленному снегу. Он не стал сопротивляться. Снова пошел снег, но он этого даже не заметил.

Скрип сапог возвестил о том, что кто-то приближается. На плечи Парка опустилась бордовая куртка, еще хранившая тепло чужого тела. Через несколько слоев одежды почувствовать его было невозможно. И все же тепло ощущалось в деликатности движения и самом жесте.

— Простите, что прерываю ваше уединение, — осторожно произнес Стент, — но должен заметить, что шинель не рассчитана на такую низкую температуру. Принести что-нибудь потеплее?

Только после его слов Парк заметил, как сильно замерз, и почувствовал благодарность к чиссу за то, что тот вывел его из транса. Носком сапога он насыпал горку снега, скрывшую кровавое пятно, которое он так долго разглядывал, и повернулся к Стенту.

— Не стоит, не хватало еще тебе из-за меня простудиться, — на лице Парка появился намек на улыбку. — Пойдем согреемся.

Кутаясь в куртку чисса под резкими порывами ветра, Парк проделал обратный путь к крепости, Стент шел рядом, готовый в любой момент поддержать адмирала, если тот поскользнется. Чувство тревоги не ушло полностью, но отползло в дальний угол души, где его было проще игнорировать.

У себя в кабинете адмирал позволил молодому чиссу проявить заботу. Почти не замечая, как тот суетится вокруг него, Парк наблюдал за усиливающимся за окном снегопадом.

Когда-нибудь зима закончится. Когда-нибудь Траун вернется. А пока им всем остается делать то, что у них так хорошо получается: ждать. И решать мелкие проблемы. И снова ждать.


End file.
